guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Announcer Spikesan
General Announcer Spikesan is the rollerbeetle race caller. Location *Battle Isles **Rollerbeetle Racing (Only during Canthan New Year) Dialogue During Canthan New Year :"It's a beautiful day for a race, folks. A beautiful day." :"The sun is shining and the wind is blowing ... away from the stables." :"The beetles are ready and screeching to go. And ... they're off!" :"Bailey is cruising right along. But Roach has taken the lead! He is really smoking now!" :"They're coming up to the turn. Keaton is juiced up, but Wark looks like he may choke under the pressure." :"Ringo, the late comer, is moving up the pack. He just might be a star today." :"Herbie is moving at a fine clip. That bug just loves to roll." :"Coming around the corner, Scurries in Daylight finally emerges from the shadows." :"Oh my Gods! Kringle's Little Helper is rolling the wrong way!" :"And bringing up the rear is ... Beetlebomb. Looks like he's blown his chance again." :"At the finish line, it's McQueen Bee-tle by a mandible. What a race, folks. What a race!" During Gamer Weekend :"Welcome back, ladybugs and gentlement. Burrow into your seats and prepare for another wild day at the races!" :"They're out of the gates and already it's a bloodbath. Crunches underfoot takes a hit to the shell and spins out of control! " :"Down, down...down they go. Feelers whipping the dirt, a dust trail in their wake." :"Ankle Biter moves to the head of the pack. What a nuisance!" :"But wait, here comes Bubonic like a plague out of nowhere!" :"This could be it, folks." :"They're heading to the finish line...almost there...OH NO! WHAT AN UPSET!" :"Bubonic takes a shot to the rear by Death's Head! That bug hunts like a hawk!" :"Death's Head wins in a stunning display of prowess! Don't forget to visit our snack stand during intermission. Half off on Lunar festival leftovers!" :"The crowd is teeming with excitement and the rollerbeetles are rarin' to go!" :"Three! Two! One! And...they're off!" Trivia *"Bailey" is a reference to the comic strip character, Beetle Bailey. *"Roach" refers to the shortening of the word cockroach, but the text seems to reference a name for a marijuana cigarette. *"Keaton" refers to Michael Keaton, who played the title character in Beetle Juice. *"Wark" is a reference to Chocobos from the Final Fantasy series. *"Ringo" is a reference to Ringo Starr, the drummer for the Beatles. *"Herbie" was the VW Bug in the movie The Love Bug. *"Kringle's Little Helper" refers to Santa's Little Helper, a former racing greyhound adopted by the Simpsons. *"Bubonic" is a reference to the Bubonic Plague. *"McQueen Bee-tle" is a double reference, both to a queen bee, and to Steve McQueen, who starred in the cult racing film Le Mans. (This may also be a reference to Lightning McQueen, who in the movie Cars, tied for first place by his outstretched tongue.) *"Beetlebomb" and the announcer's name are both references to the song Beetlebomb by Spike Jones. *"Death's Head" is a reference to the robotic bounty hunter introduced in British Transformers comics. Category:Canthan New Year NPCs